Red velvet sheets and Sky blue nurseries
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: Sequel to 'Frustrations' Take a peek at the married lives of Gokudera and Chrome with their new son. Watch how the other Vongolas handle things like birthday parties, babysitting and other things that you will never see a mafia would do. Warning: Contains Lemons and coarse languages.
1. Prologue

**Red velvet sheets and Sky blue nurseries**

AN: This is the sequel for "Frustrations" consider this redemption for being away from for way too long. Happy reading people! Oh and watch out for an update in 'All About Acceptance'! I will not disappoint you!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR!

* * *

**-5996-**

"Ah! Ah!"

"Shit!"

"Ha- Hayato-kun!"

With a guttural cry, Chrome slumped into the soft bed with her body shaking from the intensity from her orgasm. She let out a whimper as Gokudera continued to thrust into her hard. The bed's headboard slammed to the wall and she clamped her hands on the sheets as he pressed on her back tightly that it would surely leave marks the next day. She leaned her body to his chest and felt his own harsh pants tickling her neck that he filled with numerous love bites.

"Hayato... wait... ah I can't- too much!" She whined, her face already flushed in deep scarlet and her hair already sticking on her sweaty skin. Her husband growled and trailed down to her clit and stroked it which made her cry out.

"Just hold on for a few more moments Chrome" he cajoled before he felt the familiar thrill shooting down his spine. A sign of his incoming orgasm. Chrome came again, her core tightening around his member and milked him for the nth time of the evening. Her core gripped his member in a vice-like grip that sent him over the edge. He emptied himself in her womb and with a few more thrust; he slumped tiredly on his wife who yelped at the sudden weight.

_'I think three times is enough for tonight' _Gokudera said to himself before he heard his wife slowly being crushed by his frame.

Gokudera rolled to his back, taking Chrome with him and laid her head on his chest. Chrome panted and her heart was beating erratically and just pressed her ear to listen to his own heartbeat. Gokudera brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled faintly at her. She returned his smile and kissed his chest before going to sleep. He closed his eyes, also tired from their lovemaking. It was a calm night and nothing can disturb them.

Until-

"Waaah! Waaaah! Waaaah!"

Gokudera groaned while Chrome winced at the shrill cry of their seven month old son. Chrome weakly lifted her head to look at the clock which read eleven pm.

"He might be hungry" she said and tried to stand only to fall back with a yelp. Her knees were shaking and her inner thighs were sore from their earlier 'activity'. Gokudera can't help but smirk with pride swelling in his chest. He gently pushed her down to bed which made her look at him with confusion, "Hayato-kun?"

"I've got a better idea. Just wait here"

He left the room and headed to the nursery. The room was just a door away. Chrome wanted the baby to be in their room but Gokudera pointed out that they shouldn't spoil him. Plus, he can't really resist his need for her.

"Waaah!"

"Alright already! I'm coming so stop crying!" he called out

He went in the nursery that was covered in sky blue with fluffy white cloud designed wallpaper. Their son was standing on his crib with his face already red from his screaming. His soft tuft of light violet hair was disarrayed and his ducky jumpsuit was wrinkled from his thrashing. When he saw the sight of his father, his cries ebbed and raised his arms to him.

He hopped on his crib while handing on the bars and made a face that implicated he was getting impatient. Gokudera sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Why didn't you get your mother's personality? Or even just her voice?" he asked, _'But then again, she also screams loudly_' he thought after reminiscing what happened a while ago. His son began to whine again, alerting another tantrum. He quickly took a hold of him and carried him back to the master bedroom with Chrome already in her robe. He handed him to her and yawned loudly before plopping back on the bed to get a fitful rest he craves so much..

"Ne, are you hungry?" she asked him in her 'mother voice'. She lowered her robe to expose a breast to him but he just looked away and nuzzled his head on her neck. Gokudera cracked one eye open and stared at her exposed chest before he mentally slapped himself for acting like a perverted teen and reminded himself that their son's in the room. He continued to squirm in her arms like he was looking for something. She checked his diaper to see if it was wet but it was clean and she tried check if has a temperature but he was in a healthy state. She looked at him and was caught off guard when fat tears were leaking on the sides of his light green eyes. His cupid bow lips quivered and his cheeks were reddening again.

Gokudera, sensing Chrome's alarmed state, jumped out of the bed and walked to them with a worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Chrome shook her head and tried to check his temperature again, "He doesn't seem to be coming down with something" she said.

"Was it something he ate?" he asked casually which only earned him a look from his wife that clearly says, 'Are you kidding me?'

He shrugged and rubbed the crying infant's back in circles. Miraculously, the child stopped squirming and leaned into his mother's neck and gave out what almost looked like a sigh. Gokudera just smiled lovingly at his son before placing a soft kiss on his head and went back to bed. "Maybe he's just in a grumpy mood?" he offered. Chrome looked thoughtful, "Or maybe he just had a bad dream" she concluded.

Chrome stroked in his back soothingly and hummed a gentle lullaby. He yawned and he slowly closed his eyes as he listened to his mother's voice. Chrome smiled as she felt her infant's deep breathing and clutched a lock of her hair with his chubby fist.

"Ne, Hayato-kun?" she asked softly.

When he didn't reply, she turned around and saw him already sleeping as well. Chrome smiled and laid her son between them and continued her lullaby. All was silent in the Gokudera residence. The crickets chirped their song into the tranquil night. And the pale full moon shined brightly down the Earth. Everything was quiet.

Everything was peaceful.

Until-

.

_BRIIIING!_

_.  
_

"Waaaah!"

"I'm gonna kill whoever was calling!"

"... What if that's the Boss?"

"..."

"Hayato?"

"... Then I'm sure it's very very very important..."

Chrome wanted to slap her palm on her face, even in the age of twenty-five; Gokudera Hayato was still putty in the Vongola Decimo's hands.

* * *

**AN**: That's it for now folks. I haven't given their son a name yet so why not help me out please? R and R people! No flames though. Now press that pretty blue button that determines this story's fate


	2. Among Gokudera men

A/N: Nothing much to say but I want to thank the reviewers and give them credit for making this chapter possible:

HelenMayson: Nice to hear from you x3

96bittersweetblackcat

hizume5996

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Yes, yes they are :)) (I hope you don't mind sharing their son's name)

rina92: Thanks for giving the pairing a chance. Viva la 5996!

: Even when married, he still loves Tsuna xD

SwidishFanFictionLover

LoverforAnime: Points of gratitude for you! I wanna give you bonus brownie points for giving me their son's name!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

Red velvet sheets and Sky blue nurseries

Prompt 04: Among Gokudera men

* * *

Gokudera Hayato grumbled under his breath as he sat on a cushioned seat in the school principal's office. The sound of the secretary's fingers pressing the keys of the keyboard echoed on the other side of the door as he waited on the principal to make an appearance. As he looked at the empty seat in front of him, he switched his attention to his six year old son who was now sporting a bandage on his cheek. Gokudera Ciel swayed his feet front and back like he was just playing on top of the jungle gym instead of being in the office with his dad. Hayato asked Ciel again and again on why he got into a fight but the boy was as stubborn as his old man and even went as far as to blocking him out of his senses.

The door opened to reveal a woman with a plump stature and her salt and pepper hair tied in a tight bun. Face was scrunched into a strict expression with her thin gold framed glasses. She nodded once to Ciel who sunk into his seat while bowing at Gokudera, "Gokudera-san, please have a drink" she said, offering a tiny porcelain cup that was sitting on a silver tray. The man shook his head politely and decided to cut to the chase; as politely as he could.

"Murami-sensei, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, all the while keeping his eyes on his son who was doing all he can to avoid his eyes.

The principal drew a long sigh and folded her hands on the table, "I was about to ask you the same thing Gokudera-san. Their teacher came back from getting a chalk for their class only to see Ciel-kun fighting with his classmate-"

"Hikaru started it..." Ciel grumbled under his breath as he kept his light green eyes on the ground, fingers biting their opposites with nails and his dark violet hair was sticking out in random directions reminded Gokudera of Ryohei during their teen hood days.

"Oh? And pray tell, do share your story with us Ciel-kun" the principal cajoled.

Ciel took a deep breath before his shoulders slumped in defeat, "It happened when Senna-sensei went out of the room to get a box of chalk..."

The room filled with children immediately erupted with chatter and several laughs as the thirty-two year old teacher stepped out of the classroom. Ciel looked up from his book to see several of his classmates go to neighboring desks and some were passing notes. He considered himself a lone wolf. That was the word he discovered while reading a book with Shamal-jiichan at the library.

Then, that snotty kid who sits at the back of his class, Hikaru was suddenly by his side and snatched the book he was reading.

"Give it back" he said coolly. His mother had always said he had quite a temper but touching someone else's things without permission is a big no-no for him. Especially if that book was given to him by his father for his birthday.

Hikaru held the book away from Ciel and flipped through the pages and made a disgruntled sound, "This looks so boooooooring! There are no pictures in here!" Ciel stood up and crossed his arms with his face scrunched like his father's.

"I said give it back Saotome"

Now their classmates stopped whatever they were doing and formed a semi-circle around them. Hikaru scoffed and held the book higher, considering he was taller than the Gokudera boy by a foot.

"Then why not try and get it?" he said, mockingly fishing it over Ciel's head.

Ciel calmly tried to reach it as he placed his hand over his head only for the book to be tossed to another boy, a friend of Hikaru's. Some of the boys joined in the 'game' while most girls told them to stop it. Ciel, who prided himself on being mature, chose to wait until Senna-sensei comes back. That was the plan until he heard something rip from Hikaru's hand.

"Uh-oh..." Hikaru stammered as he held the ripped page of the book for all to see. "I'm so-" Before he could mumble out an apology, Ciel tackled him to the ground and began to punch him. He felt several hands on his shoulders and sides and voices of his classmates telling them to stop. A pang of pain bloomed on his cheek but he was filled with adrenaline to even notice it.

It was only when he was practically peeled off from Hikaru that he stopped. He turned around to see Senna-sensei, who was holding him and another teacher by the door looking at him with horror. Looking back, he stared at Hikaru who was now crying, his face swollen from the hits, tears and snot flowed freely to his face.

"All this trouble just for a book?" the principal said in exasperation.

The Gokudera patriarch however, was touched at his son's attachment to his gift. Ciel was blushing a bit under his father's gaze and turned to the principal, "It was Hikaru's fault! If he didn't take it in the first place-"

"That isn't a reason to hit someone" Murami-sensei lectured, her perfectly manicured hands closed together at an attempt to look intimidating. She turned to Hayato in order to gain support, "Gokudera-san, your son?"

With a sigh, Hayato moved his chair close to Ciel's and patted his head, making the boy look at him for the first time in that encounter. "I'm not saying that what that runt did was right-"

"Gokudera-san!"

"-but you should've just let it go or told your teacher instead beating him up".

Ciel hung his head in shame as his father and principal discussed the things that will be the consequences of his actions. _'I wish I was home schooled again'_ he thought as he looked out of the window.

They walked out of the office with Ciel only getting a verbal reprimand. Passing by several classrooms, Ciel dared to look up to his father, waiting for a sharp lecture or some type of scolding. He liked it better is his papa was angry and yelling, rather than silent and gave an aura of disappointment. The sound of a door being opened rang out of the hall and a stocky man wearing a crisp white polo stomped towards them with Hikaru's head poking out of the room.

"Hey you! Keep your kid away from my boy!" he snarled and turned to look at Ciel who stood his ground, which made his dad a wee bit proud.

"If you so much as poke my son again I'll-" the man advanced towards Ciel who walked behind Hayato's leg.

"You'll what?"

Hayato stepped up in his full height of 6'1, towering the man by a considerable amount of inches. Hands in the pockets and his jaw set firmly, he was an intimidating scene.

"I don't respond well to threats but I usually ignore them but threaten my son? You've got balls of steel you asshole" his tone was soft yet it sent a chill in the man's spine. Slowly, he backed away from the silver haired man before he practically ran in the room back to his son.

"Tch, pansy-ass" he cursed under his breath but his eyes widened when he remembered that his son was present. Ciel blinked up to his father before the older Gokudera ruffled his son's head and began to walk towards the entrance, "Next time don't fight with those kids" he simply said.

* * *

The drive back to their house was exciting, at least for Ciel. They had just recently moved to Namimori, Japan. It was a place his father had stayed in his youth and the place they got was arguably a lot smaller than their house in Italy but he liked it just the same. As soon as they reached their house, the boy jumped out of his seat and ran towards the group of women sitting in the porch.

Automatically, he ran towards his mom who was wearing a simple dress and a small bulge of her rounding belly was showing through the cloth. Another sister or hopefully a brother will be coming along. Chrome smiled and patted the boy who was hugging her hip, "Hello dear"

He was then tackled by a boy who looked the same age as he with brown eyes and unruly brown hair, Sawada Hatsune gave his best friend a toothy smile which he returned.

"What, no hug for your aunts?" Bianchi drawled as she lounged about on the rattan sofa. Haru gave him a big grin and Kyoko opened her arm to invite him, in her other arm was Hatsune's brother, Mamoru, who was just four months and snoozed away. Ciel's four year old sister, Chihaya, was with Ryohei's kid in the park with Hana.

Ciel gave them a tentative hug, letting his aunt Bianchi squeeze his cheeks though he makes a face every time she does this, prompting her to say that he was really his father's son.

"How did you get that?" Bianchi asked as she took the cup Chrome was offering, she eyed at the band aid that was still pasted on his cheek. Hayato sighed and sent a look to his wife who then answered Bianchi, "Ciel-kun was in the principal's office, he got into trouble with a classmate."

Haru and Kyoko immediately rounded Ciel and began to ask if he was alright or something else hurt but the boy just shook his head and began to run after Hatsune, commencing a play of tag. Hayato shrugged as he took off his coat, "A kid accidentally ripped a page from the book I gave him. He beat him up and was called to the office"

Bianchi scoffed and crossed her legs, "My nephew's going up to be like his father a bit too much for my liking-"

_"Hey!"_

"-I really worry for your well-being Chrome-chan. Imagine, a brute of a husband, how can you cope with this?" his half-sister sighed dramatically and placed a hand on her forehead for more added effect.

Hayato bristled at this and tugged at his tie, "Like I would teach my son anything wrong." he hissed.

"When he was three he managed to get a hold of your bombs and thought it was okay since he saw you fiddling with it" Haru pointed out.

"He saw you punch a guy in the Vongola headquarters and even cheered you on" Kyoko added.

"And he thinks it was alright to play with Shamal's 'medicines' and place it in the water cooler" Bianchi ended as she stirred her tea and drank it.

Hayato scratched the back of his head and placed a hand outwards, "Okay first, I already placed my bombs in a child-free zone, second; the guy was asking for it, no one disrespects the Tenth (all girls groaned except for Kyoko groaned) and lastly, the thing with the water cooler wasn't bad, only Irie got a diarrhea and the rest just had a slight case of hiccups."

"At least he didn't learn to curse yet" Haru pointed out and the girls nodded, "I don't know how I would react if I would see a six year old suddenly cursing-"

Suddenly, Ciel bounced in front of the adults and politely asked them, "Uh, what does papa meant by 'asshole' and 'pansy ass'?" Four pairs of eyes now stared at Hayato, one was curious while the other three might commit murder.

"Ciel-kun, would you please play with Hatsune in the house? The adults will talk about something."

"Alright mama. Hatsune, I found something neat the other day!"

* * *

-That night-

"Buonna notte papa" Ciel called out from the hall.

"Good night son!" Hayato shouted back as he punched the pillow to his desired shape. _'Damn pregnant woman with raging hormones'_ he thought as he lay on the couch with only a few pillows and a blanket to keep him company.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand cut. Remember to read and review. Pretty please? PLEASE PLEASE? No FLAMES


End file.
